


No Cause for Alarm

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Aftermath, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Holding Hands, Implied Femslash, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Minor Character, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Pre-Threesome, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to. Takes place after Unlimited Blade Works.





	No Cause for Alarm

It seemed like any other day, but when the sun rose this time, it was a welcome sight.

Yukika couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, even as Kaede yawned next to her, as she saw Kane walking towards them. They always met up at the bus stop on their way to school; it seemed only natural that the three of them would walk together.

As Kane caught up with them, Kaede and Yukika got on their feet and three of them began their route towards the high school. Ever since they became friends, they soon knew the route like the back of their hands. They walked to and from the school, beginning tired yet ready for the new day, and by the end relieved at having survived another bout of academics and extracurricular activities.

Kane, Yukika, and Kaede stuck together, especially when they heard many rumors about strange happenings in Fuyuki. People were disappearing, and fellow students had to go to hospital. There was such an ominous atmosphere that hung over them, and because of the uncertainty, it was all the more scary. They made sure to get home before sunset, before nightfall, and before the witching hour fell upon Fuyuki.

As they walked towards school, past the hustle and bustle, they saw familiar faces of their classmates, and those who had disappeared had retuned at last. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to, as the smiles on the girls' faces was enough to go by.

Kaede looked at Yukika, smiling at her, and Yukika returned her gesture, and Kane held both girls' hands as she was in the middle. They weren't just friends, they were soulmates, and they didn't need to utter a single word.

Deep down, they all knew it and they wouldn't change a thing. They knew that if they stuck together, things would be all right in the end, and there would no cause for alarm.


End file.
